Lyrics to Xiaolin Showdown
by Kosmic
Summary: Not really a story but lyrics put into Xiaolin Showdown. Any and all chapters are diffrent lyrics from diffrent people. Enjoy
1. Kimiko’s Heart

**Kosmic: **I found this song and this song played with my emotions. The song is called Elements and it is by Neo Cortex. I am not sure what emotion this song was meant to touch. I cried when I heard it. So I added the song to Xiaolin Showdown.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song.

**Elements  
Kimiko's Heart**

_As your body is relieved of your spirit  
which has returned to pure energy  
you'll become a part of the elements  
_

I have fought with my friends for a long time. To the very end I was with them. I am still fighting for them as I speak.

_feel this fire deep inside  
burning stronger you can't hide  
join the elements tonight  
and see the light  
_

My element burns with in me. It is the only thing that keeps me going. I miss my friends especially…

_when the darkness comes too strong  
don't forget you're not alone  
join the elements and feel the light_

No my friends are not gone. They are with me so I am not really alone. Still I will fight for them.

_Elements  
_

My element is fire. I will fight with that and my love towards my friends especially for…

_join the elements tonight x3  
and see the light  
join the elements tonight x3  
and feel the light  
_

My friends are still with me. They might not be right next to me but they are here in spirit.

_( feel the elements )  
_

I am not alone I refuse that I am. The fire that burns inside me will never fade away. As long as he is with me in my heart.

_feel this fire deep inside  
burning stronger you can't hide  
join the elements tonight  
and see the light  
_

My fire grows stronger only because my friends are there with me. Even the one I was hiding my true feeling to.

_when the darkness comes too strong  
don't forget you're not alone  
join the elements and feel the light  
_

I am never alone now that I know there all are with me. I will beat the darkness because the darkness can not beat me or my friends.

_( the light )  
_

I am the light now. The light that I am will beat the darkness.

_Elements  
_

Omi is the water that flows through me. Clay is the earth that protects me. I am the fire that strengthens me. Raimundo is the wind that's my spirit and my heart.

_  
join the elements tonight x3  
and see the light  
join the elements tonight x3  
and feel the light  
_

Tears roll of my face only because they have fallen from the darkness. I should have told them how I felt about them. Especially Raimundo I am sorry. I will join you once I beat the darkness.

**End**

**Kosmic: **The song made me think like this. I hope you like this. If the song confused you I am sorry. I copy and pasted it from the web. Any other chapters will be lyrics from other songs. R&R and tell me what you think


	2. Together In Heaven

**Kosmic: **Here is another. I hope you all love this.

**Together In Heaven**

**DJ Sammy  
Heaven **

I was in heaven waiting for one I loved. I was hoping she would live for a long time but I was wrong. She flew to me with silver white wings. My Kimiko has come to me. She laid her body on me as a smiled and cried.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

I died in a fight to save the world. I wish I did not. It was ok though I was going to see the one I loved. I found him and laid my body on him. I am here Raimundo with you finally. I missed you all so much.

_We're in heaven_

We looked at one another. We remembered when we both meet each other and when we told each other that we love one another. Now we are together forever. We are free to do as we wished. I hold on to her with a hug never to let go of her ever.

_Oh, thinkin' about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_That's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

I looked up at his sad happy face. As he hugged me I hugged back. He was all I need. I just can not believe I would see him so soon. It was the love we had for each other. I can see his heart I was there. I can see it was hard not to.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

We are in our own heaven. The heaven meant to be just us two.

_We're in heaven_

She was finally I just can not believe it. There is no way to change what we mean to each other. I could have told her every thing. How I missed her, how I watched over her, and how much I loved her. She is with me in my arms. I am holding tight never to let go. It was how much I loved her. This was our light.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

We flew off in the sky together. He was all I wanted to be in my arms. I believe this is heaven because my love is her. I know I am in his heart because I can see it in his tears.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And lovin' is all that I need_

_And I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven_

Now my dream no our dream has true. The good times we were together and in bad ones. I was flying by her yet it felt like I was stood by her as well.

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

The heaven we all die to go to. Is the heaven we all want to see.

_We're in heaven_

The love I needed was him. I can feel his heart bond as I laid my head on his chest. I can hear his heart bonding my name. I can see it and hear it.

_And your loving is all that I need_

_When I'm finally there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Raimundo stopped and looked into Kimiko's eyes. Kimiko stopped and looked into Raimundo's eyes. They slowly moved each others face close to one another as they kissed. They did not need to remove their lips. They heard angles around them singing a song. That they We're in Heaven.

_We're in Heaven._

**End**

**Kosmic: **Please R&R and tell me what you really think. It took me awhile to put this together. The next one will be just as good. If any one has a suggestion for me reply. I will consider it. I will put your name or names up if I us them.


	3. Cats and Tech

**Rockell - In A Dream**

**Cats and Tech**

I was tired so I went to sleep. I hope I will dream about him. I want him in my dreams.

_Sweetheart, I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll always be in my dreams  
You'll all, you'll all, you'll all, you'll all, you'll always be in my dreams  
You'll all, you'll all, you'll all, you'll all, you'll always be in my dreams _

I was fully asleep and I had a dream. I saw him I saw Jack in my dream. My mind he was always there I loved him. I close my eyes and I saw him starring at me. This is a dream thought and I will love him. I want to just steal him away. He is my boyfriend.

_Never in my dreams, I thought I'd be with you  
You often on my mind, I'll always love you  
When I close my eyes just to see your face  
I wish this for real, but I'm just dreamin  
Can't believe that this is all in a dream  
I've gone away to be with you my love  
I'll always love you and want you boy  
I can't go on with out your love_

He is with me in my heart always. He is my love no one else.

_In a dream of love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream of love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream of love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream of love  
You will find my heart_

He is an evil angle from heaven. You won't leave me or go away. Tonight my dream I need him. I know this is a dream that is why I've gone away with my love.

_Ooh, what an angle, you have to be  
You take me to heaven  
Never leave, never go away  
Please stay with me tonight  
I need you with me  
Can't believe that this is all in a dreamI've gone away to be with you my love  
I'll always love you and want you boy  
I can't go on with out your love_

My heart is full of love for you. That is because I love you. There is no one who could take your place.

_In a dream of love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream of love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream of love  
You will find my heart  
In a dream of love  
You will find my heart_

I have found your heart. Will you find mine?

_You will find my heart...  
You will find my heart..._

I walked up to some one sleeping in a bed. I heard her talking in her sleep. She was in love with me. I can not believe this. I gave her a kiss on her lips. I whisper to her "Kat I have found your heart. I also love you too."

A smile came to my face. "I love you too Jack" I said in my sleep.

**End**

**Kosmic: **I was thinking on this one. It was ether going to be Katnappe or Wuya. I chose Katnappe because it suits it better. R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. Return Back Rai

_**Evanescence - Imaginary**_

_**Return Back Rai**_

_**My friends were about to be taken away from me. Wuya had me on her side. "I want my friends" I open the puzzle box as Wuya got sucked up. I was because of me this all happened. My life should be put to into a deep-sleep. I got hit several times by rocks hard. The night has become silent as I felt fear of others rush to me.**_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep-sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
_

_**I was lying in some field of flowers. The flowers are of paper. The clouds look like candy but the sky is purple. The sky reminded me of Wuya and my evil deed of bring her to flesh. I could hear a lullaby that I believe the angles are coming for me. It felt like hours past by me.**_

_  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
_

_**I am at the doorway to heaven. I started hearing my name by monster voices. I tried to ignore them until I figured it was my friends. They want me to come back. "Leave me alone let me stay!" I shouted out running away. The wind blow as it rained. The wind was whispering to me to return as the rain was telling me my life story.**_

_  
I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock-screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
_

_**I was trying to leave the world of living. I did too much damage to all of them. "Stay away from me. You will never let me take you down again." I said and cried. This could all be a dream I remembered when I dreamed. This may or may not be a dream. I heard a whisper it was Kimiko calling me back.**_

_  
If you need to leave the world you living  
May you get down and stay away  
But you may not remember dreaming  
Something whisper you to breath again  
_

_**I was back in the field of paper flowers. It was all the same the candy clouds, the purple sky that reminded me of Wuya, and the flowers. "Do I want to return to them." I asked myself. Do I want to go back and hurt them again? I can't go back and hurt them. Why are they calling me back? Why?**_

_  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_


	5. Wuya coming to Life

**EVANESCENCE LYRICS**  
**"Bring Me To Life"**  
**Wuya coming to Life**

**Wuya Pov**

**_I question Jack why he looks at me some times. It is at times he is trying to look into my eyes. He knows what I was thinking because he took out the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail. Soon I will no longer me a soul or a spirit. _**

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

_**I will be whole again and be saved from the curse. This dark curse that imprisoned me will be gone. As Jack used the shen gong wu I started to feel my blood come back. The curse was undone I am whole once again.**  
_

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

**I can feel my hands and I am with out that ghostly feeling. Jack did not leave as I summand my palace and army. I looked at Jack as he just kissed me and breathed in me. The real me it felt good as I felt good to be alive.**

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

**I now rule the world and I have killed off the xiaolin warriors. This is so perfect like it was a dream I don't want to wake up from. I felt wake inside me so this can't be a dream. I am no longer cursed as a ghost and I have my blood back. I felt happy after such a long period of time. I have been saved thanks to Jack.**

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

**I was alive and happy to be alive. **

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
_

_**There was only one thing I need some one to love. Of course Jack wanted some love so that's what I gave him. I gave Jack my love. I am no longer frozen with no love.**_

_  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_

_**All of the time I could not see clearly but now I can. For so long Jack kept away his feelings towards me. Now he is with me and admitting it all to me. I have slept for about a thousand years until Jack freed me. I am glade to see with my own eyes the world in my control.**_

_  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
_

_**I am wake to this world I control. I am wake to the love I have to Jack. I was saved by Jack by a nightmare I woke up to. This word is a dream I will never wake up from. No one can save the world. The world is now mine.**_

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

**I have a life as a ruler. I had a life as a lie with nothing. I have a life with my love.**

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_

**End**

**Kosmic: **R&R and tell me what you think.


	6. Omi’s Time

_**Father Time**  
**Stratovarius**  
**Omi's Time**_

_**I walked down the path to my memories. Walking without any care but, the lose of my friends. My friends were with me yesterday when we defeated Wuya. They moved on with their lives to their graves. Tears started to roll down my face. Can we still laugh and joke about things like before even though they are gone?**  
_

_Walking down the path that leads me to my memories  
Pacing all the way without a care in my stride  
Where are the friends of my yesterday  
have they moved on with they lives  
Can we still laugh and joke about things like before  
_

_**I should not hide from my past I had with my friends. I came back to the temple where we all found each other. Those are the good days of my life. I stood there just waiting for someone to reach out to me. Like how my friends did as they all died. It was up to Dashi now how I should live. I want to be able to touch my friends again. It's just not easy anymore.**  
_

_There's no need to hide the past that I have left behind  
It's a good resource somewhere for me to find  
Why am I waiting for someone to reach out  
it should be all up to them  
keeping in touch ain't that easy but I'll have to try  
_

_**Where have all my years gone with my friends? I cried harder then before. That's what I am asking now. What have I learned from my friends? Tears started to flood out. Tell me someone now. Why have to my friend's die?**_

_  
Where have all the years gone  
that's what I am asking now  
What have I learnt so far  
tell me Father Time - tell me now  
_

_**I understand in time they would eventually die but why now. I stored every thought I had about my friends inside. I cannot deny in years' pass those thoughts will fade away but I won't let that happen. I need to set a realizing dream to get them back from the died.**_

_  
Now I understand I'll take from time what I need  
And I store it inside it's there for me to find  
I can't deny that the years will pass by  
but it won't bother me  
Coz now I will set out to realize my dream  
_

_**Where have all those years gone? In my mind, to remember them. What have I learned? I learned when you have friends to cherish all the moments.**_

_Where have all the years gone  
that's what I am asking now  
What have I learnt so far  
tell me Father Time - tell me now  
_

_**All those years that have passed and all that I have learned is all I asked my self. It's all with me in my heart. That is where my friends are now.**_

_Where have all the years gone  
that's what I am asking now  
What have I learnt so far  
_

"_**Where have all those years gone Omi?" A voice said from behind me. "What have you learned partner?" Another voice said as I turn around. "Why even start even asking those questions now?" A third voice said as I saw my friends alive.**_

_Where have all the years gone  
that's what I am asking now  
What have I learnt so far  
tell me Father Time _

**Kosmic: **I must happy ending for the little guy. Well I put heart into this so please R&R and tell me what you think.


	7. Listen to your heart Kimiko

_**Listen to Your Heart: D.H.T.**_

_**Listen to your heart Kimiko** _

_**Kimiko Pov**_

_**I remembered how Raimundo how he awoke each morning in a smile. I remembered the notions of his eyes. He is built by love that is until he joined Wuya and the love fell apart. He was part of my heaven that just turned dark.**_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

**I listened to my heart when he called to me when he was with us. I listened to my heart but there is now nothing I can do to get him back. I never understood why but I wanted him back. I listened to my heart before I wanted to say goodbye but this is not the end.**

_  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_

_**It has been some time now and I saw him again. I was right, and it was not our goodbye. My heart still wanted him. I was fighting him or his minion is this fight worthwhile as my heart sang to be with him. This moment this precious moment will be lost in the tide. One of us is going to lose. Life swept away and nothing is no longer what it seems. My heart my feelings belong to him now because I can't fight anymore. It's all in his dreams now.**_

_  
sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams _

_**We have been captured and it seems all was lost. He was calling out to me and the others to join him. I listened to my heart again I wanted to join but nothing else can be done so I said no. We are now being killed then it stopped and we were being taken away. I don't know where we are going. I listen to my heart as it told me to say goodbye.**_

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye _

_**End**_

_**Kosmic: **This is being taken place during when Raimundo joined Wuya if no one knew. Please R&R and tell me what you think_


	8. A Dream to Come True

_**A Dream to Come True**_

_**My Dream**_

_**By D.H.T.**_

_**Kimiko Pov**_

_**In my dream I see a world with no war, no guns, no pain, and no one hurt. A world that has joy without sadness. People are singing and dancing in happiness. Of course it's a dream. We must beat Chase and Wuya if I want it to come true.**_

_In my dream there's a place without war_

_no more guns, no more pain no more hurt_

_it's a world full of joy without sadness_

_people sing, people dance with all happiness_

_**I want to be taken into my dream. There is love everywhere in my dream with no war. Kids are singing and that's all I need. This dream must come true and I will fight for it.**_

_Chorus_

_Take me to my dream _

_love is everything_

_where there is no war_

_and the children sing_

_love is all around_

_it's the only thing in a dream that must come true_

_**In my dream world there is a place that's clean. There is no waste in the air or sea. A place that is pure and healthy. It would be like living in heaven. This dream will come true,**_

_In my dream there's a place were it's clean_

_no more waste in the air and the sea_

_so there's place will be pure and all healthy_

_you can live your life in heaven_

_**I know it's a dream. Will I be able to ever change this life into my dream? I can always dream and hope that one day it will come true. Into a place like my dream.**_

_Chorus_

_But I know it's just a dream_

_Will it ever change this life_

_Hope one day it will turn around_

_Into the place that I dream about_

_**Take me into my dream where there is love every where and with no love. A dream where children play where there is love is all around. This dream will come true is I fight hard enough.**_

_Take me to this dream_

_love is everything_

_where there is no war_

_and the children sing_

_love is all around_

_it's the only thing in a dream that must come true_

_**A dream a world that must come true.**_

_In a dream that must come true_

**Kosmic: **R&R and tell me what you think please.


	9. Raimundo Together With Kimiko

_**FOREVER YOUNG**_

_4th Stage Insert Song_

_**Raimundo Together With Kimiko**_

_**Raimundo Pov**_

_**I will be with Kim forever. We will be together forever.**_

_Forever together, forever together..._

_**We will be together forever. Our love and our fun will be forever in the light of the morning sun.**_

_Forever together_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever..._

_**Kim lit my fire inside me. It was like a show of fire in my body. I feel her love her desire for me. Just don't leave me ever Kim. I can see Kim's fire dancing it was her power. I don't want that power. I just want her. Tonight I will use my power and take her higher that is if she loves me that much.**_

_Come on baby light my fire ready for the show_

_Now I feel your love desire, please don't ever go_

_Crazy dance and sexy power all I need is you_

_Tonight I'll take you higher if you love me to_

_**The whole time I am with Kim the only thing I want to see is her shining smile. This night were playing a game of life.**_

_All the time I need your shining smile_

_Tonight I'm really going to play you know_

_That life is just a game_

_**Forever we are young and in love. We are born to run side by side in the morning sun. We are one with one another in each morning sun.**_

_Forever young we are born to run_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever young we are all for one_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever..._

_**Come on my love and let your body pump into my groove. We danced to the music that is being played. I don't have a care anymore. I am free with the girl I love. When I look into Kim eyes, I see paradise.**_

_Come on baby let your body pump into the groove_

_Shake your boogie feel the music jumping like a fool_

_I don't care I'm so excited now I feel so free_

_Paradise into your eyes so let it be_

_**The whole time I am with Kim the only thing I want to see is her shining smile. This night were playing a game of life.**_

_All the time I need your shining smile_

_Tonight I'm really going to play you know_

_That life is just a game_

_**Forever we are young and in love. We are born to run side by side in the morning sun. We are one with one another in each morning sun.**_

_Forever young we are born to run_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever young we are all for one_

_Forever love and fun until the morning sun_

_Forever together, forever together..._

"_**I am with you forever Kimiko. Forever I will love you."**_

_Forever..._

**Kosmic: **I hope you all enjoyed this because I am running out of good songs. R&R and tell me what you think. Please give me some songs to do please.


	10. Raimundo’s Walk

**Kosmic: **Thank you animeang3l7 for the song and idea. I am now taking request for songs and ideas here. I will also use another song that was already used if someone has an idea to put it in.

_**Raimundo's Walk**_

_**GREEN DAY LYRICS**  
**"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"**  
**Raimundo Pov**_

_**I have betrayed my friends and joined up with Wuya. Even though I am with Wuya I feel alone. I am walking down a lonely road the road I always have known. I do not know where it goes but I have taken it. My home is this road.**_

_  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

_**This road is an empty street even though I have everything I am empty. "Is this a dream?" I asked my self because it seems I am in a sleeping city of my vary own. Wuya is here with me but I am the only one walking alone.**_

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

_**I am walking alone by myself. I am walking alone in my dream.**_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
_

_**I am walking alone with no one. I am walking alone in my heart…**_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

_**I am walking alone not even my shadow who is walking with me is with me. My heart is full in shallow and it still beats. I wish someone out in this world can find me and help me. Until then I walk alone.**_

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

_**Screams are in my mind. I know where there coming from. All those people Wuya has tortured and killed. I feel even more alone.**_

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

_**I walk down on a line that is now dividing me somewhere in my mind. I am on the line or you could say the edge of life. I am walking on the edge of my life.**_

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_

_**I am ready to stop here and now. My book of life that you could read is where the lines stop. That's is where I will end it. I am no longer alright, and my vital signs are going. I am still alive and I am still alone walking.**_

_  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
_

_**I am walking alone in my mind. I am walking alone in life.**_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
_

_**I am walking through life. I am walking toward my death…**_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

_**My shadow that I can see walking beside me is starting to fad away. My heart that I can feel is beating. My wish I made for someone to find me is near. I am still walking alone but not for long.**_

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

_**The screams came back to me but now they are fading away.**_

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

_**I am no longer going to be walking alone. I will walk with someone…**_

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

_**These empty streets will longer be empty. This dream will end. This sleeping city will become wake. Soon I won't be the only one walking alone.**_

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
_

_**My shadow that is beside me has vanished. My beating heart is beating rabidly. Soon very soon my wish for someone to find me will be here. I walk alone for the last time.**_

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...  
_

**Kosmic: **I will let all you guess on who finds him. Please R&R and tell me what you think and please give me your ideas and songs you may have.


	11. Street Raimundo

**Kosmic: **Another request from dArkliTe-sPirit. You ask and you will receive.

_**Street Raimundo**_

_**Green Day - St. Jimmy Lyrics** _

_**Raimundo Pov**_

_**I came down an alleyway, to a blvd. I was like a parade of my own. As the lights of the streets light up in a row. Like saying 1, 2, 3, and four they all turned on.**_

_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway_

_Upon the blvd. like a zipgun on parade_

_Light of a silhouette_

_He's insubordinate_

_Comin' at you on the count of 1,2_

_1,2,3,4!_

_**My name is Raimundo and no one should wear it out. I was like a suicide commando your mama told you of. I have 40dy thieves at my command. I represent all of them. I am the needle that touches your vain. I will take and steal any thing.**_

_My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out_

_Suicide commando that your mama talked about_

_King of the 40 thieves and I'm here to represent_

_The needle in the vein of the establishment_

_**I am a saint of denial. I have an angle face of suicidal. No one messed with me.**_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial_

_With and angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_**You come to me for cigarettes, ramen, and little bags of dope. I am a sonuvabitch. I was raised in a city under a halo who knows how I got this way. I am a product of war and fear that has been victimized.**_

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope_

_I'm am the sonuvabitch and Edgar Allen Poe_

_Raised in the city under a halo of lights_

_Product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

_**People are talking about me. I don't care I just ignore them. I have given everyone something to cry about.**_

_Are you talkin to me!_

_I'll give you somethin to cry about!_

_St.Jimmy!_

_**My name is Raimundo and I am a son of a gun. I am from outside of normal life. I am assasin executing teenagers. The cult of crime is my life now. Its fun what I do.**_

_My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun _

_I'm the one that's from the way outside now_

_A teenage assasin executing some fun _

_in the cult of the life of crime now_

_**I hate to say it to all my old friends but I told you so. I am street punk now. Shut your mouths before I shot your mouth shut. I told them so they shut up. I invited them to the club of crime. They gave me some blood as I punched them. I am the leader of the lost and found of everyone to crime.**_

_I'd really hate to say it but I told you so_

_So shut your mouth before I shoot you down ole boy_

_Welcome to the club and give me some blood_

_I'm the resident leader of the lost and found_

_**This all comedy and tragedy to me. My name is Raimundo so don't wear it out.**_

_It's comedy!_

_And tragedy!_

_It's St. Jimmy!_

_And that's my name!..._

_And don't wear it out!_

**Kosmic: **It took me a moment to think of this one so I hope everyone enjoys it. R7r and tell me what you think. I am still up for ideas and songs no matter how difficultly it maybe I will do it.


	12. Joining You Wuya

**Kosmic: **Another request from Chaseforever. Thank you for requesting and it will be done.

**Joining You Wuya**

_**The Reason Lyrics**  
**Hoobastank**_

_**Raimundo Pov**_

_**I am not a perfect person. There was so many things I should not have done. I am still learning. I shouldn't have done those to you Wuya. I wanted to say so much to you before I join you. I just wanted them no to you to know something.**_

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

_**I have found a reason for myself. I want to change whom I use to be. A reason to start it all over. I found away to start all over. The reason is you Wuya. I found a new place for myself.**_

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

_**I am sorry for hurting you in the past. It is something I now have to live with. All that pain I put on you though battle against you. I wish I could just take all that pain away. Now and forever let me catch all those tears for you. That is why I need you to hear me now.**_

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
_

_**I have found my reason to change whom I use to be. The whole reason why I should start all over. That reason is you Wuya. **_

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

_**The reason for me to leave my old life. The reason to change my life. The whole reason to join you.**_

_  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you  
_

_**I am not a perfect person and I never meant to do those things to you. There is only one thing I have to say before I go that I just want you to know.**_

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

_**I have a reason for me to change whom I use to be the whole reason to start over. The reason is you Wuya. I want to be with you.**_

_  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

_**I have a reason to show you my other side of me no one knew. The reason for all that I will do for you. Wuya the reason is you.**_

_  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

**Kosmic: **I enjoyed typing this one up. I hope everyone enjoys it. R&R and tell me what you think. I like doing requests so keep them up please


	13. Jack’s Holiday

**Kosmic: **Three Green Day songs coming up. This is for you shaman-duelist. I hope you enjoy all three.

_**Jack's Holiday**_

_**Green Day **_

_**Holiday **_

_**Jack Pov**_

_**I hear the rain falling reminding me everyone is having fun this holiday. It's like Armageddon is plaguing me. It's a shame that everyone that will die by my hands will have no name today.**_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an armageddon plague (HEY!)  
The shame, the ones who die without a name  
_

_**I hear a song that's off key. That is the song I will be playing as I kill everyone and that includes the xiaolin losers. Their faith will do them in today. I plead to the gods that I won't lose the war today.**_

_  
There's a song sounding out of key  
To a hymn called faith and misery (Hey!)  
A plead, the company lost the war today  
_

_**I took off begging that my dreams of word conquest will come. I do not want my dreams to be a lie. This is the dawning of my enemies lives. This will be a holiday I won't forget.**_

_  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday  
_

_**The drum that is pounding that I hear is the time I will beat those xiaolin losers. I am crossing the line and the betting money will be on me. I will win.**_

_  
There's a drum pounding out of time  
Another protestor has crossed the line (HEY!)  
The line, the money's on the other side  
_

"_**The xiaolin losers should say their amen. I will kill them." I said to support myself. I snuck in their temple. The first one I saw was Opie. He was alone so I wrapped a rag around his neck and gagged him. I chocked him with the rag and killed him. One down three to go.**_

_  
Can I get another amen (AMEN!)  
There's a rag wrapped around the score of men (HEY!)  
A gag, A plastic bag on a monument  
_

_**I begged to my dreams that I would kill that stupid cowboy. I saw him resting his life alone outside near by. This holiday everyone will know of a headless cowboy. I cut his head off fast. Two down and two to go.**_

_  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday  
_

_**I heard near by "The representative from California has the floor." That must be Kimiko on her lap top watching something.**_

_  
"The representative from California has the floor"  
_

_**Kimiko the one of all them that acts like a president. What should I do to her? I could bomb her but that would make too much noise. I took out a silent gun of mine. I shot her in the back of her head. She fell dead as I thought kill all the losers as I heard agreement in my mind. The fire dies as my sins keep piling up. I saw Rai run up in fear. I shot him in the head as well. This is what is meant for me to win. Thank god my holiday came true.**_

_  
Seek out to the president gasbag  
Bombs away is your punishment   
Pulverize the Eiffel tower  
And criticize the government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass man  
Kill all the fags that don't agree   
Triumph by fires, sinning buyers  
Thats not a way that's meant for me  
Thank god, check out we're going on a holiday  
_

_**I begged to my dreams to not be lies and it came true. This will be dawning on me for the rest of my life. I begged to my dreams that I will kill them. It was no lie and it came true. This will be dawning on me for the rest of my life. **_

_  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
_

_**This is my kind of holiday.**_

_  
This is our lives on holiday_

**Kosmic: **Sorry for those who don't like this one. I will give people the right to flame at this one. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	14. Clay as a Man

**Kosmic: **Here is another for shaman-duelist. Thank you for telling me these songs.

_**Clay as a Man**_

_**GREEN DAY **  
**Wake Me Up When September Ends**  
_

_**The summer has come and passed. Innocent people are never in trouble. I want to just sleep until September ends.**_

_  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**Like my fathers that have pass I am a man. Seven years have passed by fast. I will wake up when September ends.**_

_  
like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**Here comes the rain again. The rain of the past that falls from the stars. I am now drenched in the pain of memories. This is what becomes of who we are now.**_

_  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

_**As my memories rests I start remember the good days. I will never forget what I lost though. So I will sleep until September ends.**_

_  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**The summer has come and passed. Innocent people are never in trouble. I want to just sleep until September ends.**_

_  
summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**I hear the bells ring out again. The day I got married to the woman, I love named Jill. It happened during spring began. I will be waking when September ends.**_

_  
ring out the bells againlike we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**The rain falls again falling from the stars in heaven. I got even more drenched as my painful memories washed away. This is how I became who I am.**_

_  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are  
_

_**My memories rest but I never could forget what I lost. I want someone to wake me up when September ends.**_

_  
as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**The summer has come and passed. Innocent people are never in trouble. I want to just sleep until September ends.**_

_  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends  
_

_**I have grown into a man like my father's past. Twenty years flow by fast. I will sleep until September ends. I will be woke up when September ends. My love will wake me up when September ends.**_

_  
like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends_

**Kosmic: **I put one of my good friends in this to make her happy. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	15. With you in the Sky

_**Kosmic: **I am just writing what my mind tells me. I know Jack loves Kimiko but I had to write what I felt from the song. I am sorry for getting anyone angry at it. _

_**With you in the Sky**_

_**DJ ENCORE FEAT. ENGELINA**_

_**Walking in The Sky**_

_**Raimundo Pov**_

_**I am using my element wind to fly around in the sky. I look down to the ground and notice people. I know how they felt. People like myself and others look for happiness. People expect more happiness on brighter days. I use to see people selling themselves to run away from loneliness. Instead those people give themselves away. I have happiness and I have someone.**_

_So many people looking for happiness  
Expecting more of a brighter day  
You'd sell your soul running from loneliness  
Instead of giving yourself away  
_

_**It's like I am walking in the shy as I return to the temple. It's like I am holding heavens hand up here. I will help the person I love to learn how to fly. She will learn how to fly because of me. She will never fall through the air. I am flying in the sky that feels like I am walking. I hold heavens hand when I fly with her. I think I have control of flying. I am happy just to be in love. **_

_  
When you walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with you  
So you better learn to fly  
Before you're falling through  
Cause I'm walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with me  
Now I think I've learned to fly  
I'm happy just to be  
I'm happy just to be  
I'm happy just to be  
_

_**I returned to the temple and looked at and she smiled. I guided her in the air as we flew. I would have closed the door and asked her a question. I will find the strength to say it like finding the sun on a cloudy sky. I have found the sun as my strength rose. I did not need any more.**_

_  
You guide me here asking the question why  
I used to close every open door  
I'll find the sun even on cloudy skies  
I have my time and I don't need more  
_

_**I am flying in the sky holding my hand with my heaven. She learned how to fly and is not falling. We are in the sky fly no walking with each other. "Kimiko it is great to be with you in the sky holding your hand. I am glade you learned how to fly. I am happy just to be with you. Will you marry me?"**_

_  
When you walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with you  
So you better learn to fly  
Before you're falling through  
Cause I'm walking in the sky  
Heaven's holding hands with me  
Now I think I've learn to fly  
I'm happy just to be  
I'm happy just to be  
Cause I'm walking in the sky  
Now I think I've learn to fly _

_**Kosmic: **I hope everyone one like my new style. This song use to be one of my old favorites. Please read and review._


	16. Don’t go Wuya

_**Kosmic: **Another classic favorite one I liked. Enjoy._

_**Don't go Wuya**_

_**LASGO LYRICS**  
**"Alone"**  
**Jack Pov**_

_**I wanted one more chance with her. My life changed when you came into it. I would never let you go. You let go of me why?**_

_  
If only I had one more chance  
to change my life today  
Then I would never let you go  
_

_**Everyone has kept telling me that I should leave you for a while. I do not want to listen to them. Please show me how much you care for me. Tell me how you feel.**_

_  
All my friends keep telling me  
That I should leave you for a while  
So you must show your love to me  
And tell me what you feel  
_

_**I have always thought you had feelings for me. I can now see I am wrong. You have come back to me once, please come back again. I will be at your side always.**_

_  
I thought that even you had feelings for me too  
I know I was wrong  
And baby when you care, then I will be there  
By your side  
_

_**I will stand here in the dark without you. There is nothing more that I would like but be with you Wuya. I Closed my eyes and saw completely darkness with Wuya there. I am standing in a cold dark place without Wuya.**_

_  
And now I stand here alone in the dark  
Without you  
There's nothing more that I would like  
Than be with you  
I close my eyes but I can't stop  
Thinking of you  
And now I stand here alone in the dark  
Without you_

_**If you had given me one more chance. I need to change my life today. When you return I will never let go of you.**_

_If only I had one more chanceto change my life today  
Then I would never let you go  
_

_**All those people who told me to let you go can just go away. When you show me you care and tell me how you feel I will tell you that I love you.**_

_  
All my friends keep telling me  
That I should leave you for a while  
So you must show your love to me  
And tell me what you feel  
_

_**I thought that you had feelings for me. I may be wrong but I may be right. When you come back to me, I will be by your side.**_

_  
I thought that even you had feelings for me too  
I know I was wrong  
And baby when you care, then I will be there  
By your side  
_

_**For now I stand in the darkness without you. I will wait for you to return to me. I can't stop thinking about you. I have my eyes closed seeing Wuya in human form. I will not stop thinking about you. **_

_  
And now I stand here alone in the dark  
Without you  
There's nothing more that I would like  
Than be with you  
I close my eyes but I can't stop  
Thinking of you  
And now I stand here alone in the dark  
Without you_

_**Kosmic: **I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I am still waiting for ideas if anyone one has any._


	17. Don’t Die on me

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry I have not been updating this. I have several reason why though. One the requests everyone asked I cannot do. The reason for this is I like to listen to the song with the music to motivate me to do them. My music down loaders does not want to work for me for some odd reason. If anyone can help out and tell me a good web site where I can listen to the songs you requested please tell me and I can do the requests. Right now I have only the songs on my computer to work with. If you all want, I will copy them and put them up in this so you can choose from them. Sorry for the long wait and thank you to everyone who still has this on there alerts and favorites.

**Cruxshadows**

**Deception **

**Don't Die on me**

**Raimundo Pov**

_she cries, children often do  
When they're cold, and hungry too,  
Come closer, look deeply in her eyes  
So delicate, quite unlike her smile  
_

We were fighting Jack Spicer and his bots. I heard a cry of pain. I looked and saw Kim bleeding. I ran to her and tried to help her. She was cold, and I had a bad feeling about that. I got closer and looked deep in her eyes. Kim is a delicate flower to me. Her smile looked weak.

_  
Life clinging backwards,  
In the fall of dread confusion,  
Still this silence gnaws upon your fingertips,  
cold yielding breath, for instant isolation,  
Far more sinister than the price of doubt,   
_

I am not losing Kimiko's life. In my confusion on trying to safe her life I remembered we told each other we loved one another just yesterday. The fight went silent as I felt Kimiko's fingertips loosening. Her breaths are going cold.

_  
Yet you remain,  
Still you remain,  
_

"Rai you still remain in my heart no matter what." Kim whispered to me.

_  
And she says:  
Pray for daylight,  
Pray for morning,  
Pray for an end to our deception...   
_

"Rai pray by the morning daylight for me. Pray for our love each day." Kim continued to whisper to me.

_Pray for daylight,  
Pray for morning,  
Pray for an end to our deception... _

Rai pray by the morning daylight for me. Pray for our love each day. Range through my mind. She is telling me she is going to die. I began to cry.

_  
Life clinging backwards,  
In the fall of dread confusion,  
Still this silence gnaws upon your fingertips,  
cold yielding breath, for instant isolation,  
Far more sinister than the price of doubt,   
_

Kim reached out to my face and touched me. "Kim cling to life for me please. Be with me don't die." I cried quietly to her. Her arm falls as her eyes slowly close. Silence was gnawing at her fingertips. Her cold breath stopped.

_  
Yet you remain,  
Still you remain,  
_

Rai you still remain in my heart no matter what. Went through my mind. I was crying harder

_  
And she says:  
Pray for daylight,  
Pray for morning,  
Pray for an end to our deception._

Rai pray by the morning daylight for me. Pray for our love each day. Echoed in my mind.

_Pray for daylight,  
Pray for morning,  
Pray for an end to our deception._

Rai pray by the morning daylight for me. Pray for our love each day. Started to fade away in my mind. "No!" I screamed out in a cry.

**Kosmic: **The lyrics are official back. Please read and review.


	18. Finding Who to Love

**Kosmic: **Testing one two three. I am rushing a lot of these tonight for you crazy people. So here is another.

**Gravity of Love Lyrics by Enigma**

**Finding Who to Love**

**Kimiko Pov**

_Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes ... it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, beyond there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in  
_

Turn around and smell what you don't see. Close your eyes ... it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, beyond there is a screen. Were the words from master Fung today. I some times do not understand him. Today I had my own lesson in mind.

_  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace for a new start  
_

My lesson was to listen to my heart. I followed my heart to find Omi.

_  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love _

I found Raimundo looking up in the. "What you need and everything, you'll feel." I heard him talk to himself. "In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove." He said still talking to himself. "The experience of survival is the key. To the gravity of love." He said then looked at me knowing I was there.

_Try to think about it ...  
That's the chance to live your life and discover  
What it is, what's the gravity of love _

I tried to think what Raimundo is trying to say. "Live your life and discover what gravity of love is." He said as I remembered what master Fung said earlier to us. What master Fung was saying. He wants us to show our feelings to one another.

_Look around just people, can you hear their voice  
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice  
_

I looked around really quick. What should I tell Rai? Sorry I am in love with Omi. I heard Raimundo's voice in my head. I do have some feelings for him. "Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice. I just had to tell you my feeling's Kim. If you have already had feelings for Omi or Clay, it's okay." Rai said to me as a small smile came to my face as a tear rolled down my face.

_  
But if you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love._

I thought really quick about what Rai said. I think he was saying I was the lonely dove, and everyone else was the storm. Gravity of love what does that mean? Who am to love?

**Kosmic: **A piece of art is it not. If you like my ideas here or get ideas from my ideas you may use them for stories. I don't mind what so ever. Please read and review.


	19. My Life

**Kosmic: **This is one of my favorite songs. I also love the band. If you heard of the band, I give you cookies and cakes.

**Stratovarius -** **Destiny**

**My Life**

**Omi Pov**

_The times are changing so fast  
I wonder how long it lasts  
The clock is ticking, time is running out  
The hatred fills this Earth  
And for what it's worth  
We're in the end before we know  
_

Time changes every day for me, new friends and new adventures. I just wonder how long this will last. Time is ticking and time is running low. The hatred we fight each day fills the world. Is this what is it worth in each battle I fight?

_  
Throughout the years  
I have struggled to find the answer that  
I never knew  
It strucked me like a million lightnings  
And here I am telling to you  
_

Throughout the years I alone struggled to find the answer to get rid of all evil from the world. Time after time I try to find that answer.

_  
Every second of day it is coming your way  
Future unknown it is here to stay  
Got to open your mind  
or you will be led to astray  
There's a time to live  
There's a time to die  
But no one can escape their Destiny  
_

Each second of the day it comes my way, the unknown future will come to me. I must open my mind before I am led away. There is my time to live and my time to die. I cannot escape my destiny.

_  
Look all these things we've done  
Under the burning Sun  
Is this the way to carry on?  
So take a look at yourself  
And tell me what do you see  
A wolf in clothes of the Lamb?_

_  
_All the things I have done under the burning sun will live on. I took a look at myself as I know what I must do.

_Throughout the years  
I have struggled to find the answer that  
I never knew  
It strucked me like a million lightnings  
And here I am telling to you  
_

Throughout those years I struggled to find that answer. I am here to safe the world. I never knew this is what I had to do.

_  
Every second of day it is coming your way  
Future unknown it is here to stay  
Got to open your mind  
or you will be led to astray  
There's a time to live  
There's a time to die  
But no one can escape their Destiny_

I am here to safe the unknown future that will stay. I opened my mind to realize what I must do. There was a time for me to live. There is the time I must soon die. I cannot escape my destiny.

_  
Let your spirit free  
Through Window of your Mind  
Unchain your Soul from hate  
All you need is Faith  
_

I let my sprit free through the window of life. I am unchained from my body. This is my faith, my destiny.

_  
I control my Life  
I am the One  
You control your Life  
But don't forget Your Destiny...  
_

I controlled my life, I am the one who saved the world. My friends must now control their lives. I know they won't forget their destinies.

_  
It's time to say goodbye  
I know it will make you cry  
You make your Destiny  
I know you'll find the way  
And outside the Sun is brightThat means we'll be alright  
I will be back one day to you  
So please Wait For ME_

I have said my goodbyes. I knew I will not make you cry. My friends make your own destiny. Find the way outside to the sun that is bright. I will be back one day for all of you. Just please wait and see.

**Kosmic: **I can see a lot of people using this for some type of story. Please read and review.


	20. Evil in Love

**Kosmic: **Okay before I go on with this one anyone with weak stomachs don't read. Do not image this what so ever. Those who don't, I know you will attack me. I know I am a terrible person for this one.

**Artist: DJ Mystic  
Title: Tears in Heaven**

**Evil in Love**

**Wuya Pov**

_escape to paradise  
cause there is heaven in your eyes  
well fly on angels wings  
above the clouds and rainbow rings  
escape to paradise  
and I see heaven in your eyes  
your love will set me free  
from now until eternity  
_

_**I escaped from Jack and into Paradise. My own little heaven is in Chases eyes. I would fly with him above the darkest of clouds and rainbows. I escaped to my paradise. Chases love set me free from ghost to human. I am with him for eternity.**_

_  
I hear you calling  
calling out my name  
can the moonlight shadow baby,  
take away the pain  
lets stay together  
forever and a day  
were on a journey  
a million miles away  
_

_**I hear Chase calling out my name. He is a moonlight shadow of evil I could love. He took away my pain from being a ghost. "Lets stay together." He told me as I thought forever. We're on a journey to take the world for ourselves.**_

_  
escape to paradise  
cause there is heaven in your eyes  
well fly on angels wings  
above the clouds and rainbow rings  
escape to paradise  
and I see heaven in your eyes  
your love will set me free  
from now until eternity  
_

_**I escaped to paradise named Chase Young. I am within his eyes when I look into his. He flew like a fallen angel over the dark clouds. I used my powers to follow my paradise. His eyes set me free to eternity.**_

_  
I feel the magic  
magic of the night  
in dreams of passion baby,  
where neither will be heard  
your heart is beating  
beating next to mine  
wrap your arms around me  
until the end of time  
_

_**I can feel my magic. The magic of the night where my dreams of passion are. I was next to Chase as I heard his dark beating heart. My heart beat next to his. He wrapped his arms around me as I did to him. We have him until the end of time.**_

_  
escape to paradise  
cause there is heaven in your eyes  
well fly on angels wings  
above the clouds and rainbow rings  
escape to paradise  
and I see heaven in your eyes  
your love will set me free  
from now until eternity_

_**I escaped to paradise who is flying like a fallen angel above dark clouds. I was with my paradise who loved me and set me free for eternity.**_

**Kosmic: **I am waiting for someone to try and kill me now. Please read and review and not kill me.


	21. Heart of a Cowboy

**Kosmic: **Great idea I have thought up for a while now. I hope you people like it and use it in stories.

**3 Doors Down - Here Without You**

**Heart of a Cowboy**

**Clay Pov**

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
_

_**It seems like a hundred days have pasted by since I saw your pretty face.**_

_  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
_

_**I have been feeling colder with each passing day. I want to see your pretty face again.**_

_  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

_**All the miles we could have had, been separated. All those miles disappear now when I am dreaming of your face.**_

_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

_**I am out here without you Katnappe, but your still on my lonely mind. I can't stop thinking about you baby. Yet I dream about you all the time. I am here for you baby, you will always be in my dreams. Tonight I dream of only you and me.**_

_  
The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello   
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

_**The miles could still be adding up. All my friends say hello, and this life is overrated. I hope that it gets better as I go.**_

_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
_

_**I am out here for you Katnappe, you will always be in my lonely mind. I can never stop thinking about you baby. I dream about you all the time. I am waiting for you my baby. You're in my dreams at night, and it's only you and I.**_

_  
Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love  
_

_**Everything I know about you I will search and go anywhere to find you. I won't lose my love for you. My love won't fall away. When I find you, it will be done. Katnappe I love you with my own love.**_

_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_**I am no loner without you Katnappe. "You're on my mind and I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my dreams each night. In each dream its you and I Katnappe." I was finally able to say. "My name is Ashley." She said as we kiss on the lips for the first time.**_

**Kosmic: **This is something I can actually see this somewhat happening in a story. Please R&R and use this if you need to.


	22. Gaia Speaks

**Kosmic: **I do not know why but this song called out to me. It would be a lot better if the music was on, trust me. Well and enjoy please. I will do A Linkin Park song with jack later I promise.

**DHT - Magic Melody**

**Gaia Speaks**

_Come to me childeren,  
and follow my way  
into the world of darkness and magic.  
With all my powers,  
Íll show you the way  
to all your dreams,  
hopes and delicious  
_

"_**Come to me my children. Follow my way into darkness and magic." The earth spoke to the xiaolin monks. "With all my powers of earth, fire, water, and wind I'll show you the way to your dreams, hopes, and delicious."**_

_  
Come to me childeren,  
and follow my way  
into the world of darkness and magic.  
With all my powers,  
Íll show you the way  
to all your dreams,  
hopes and delicious  
_

_**The words from Gaia flowed through the minds of the young monks. The hypnotizing words made the monks follow away from the temple. The hearts beat out to their dreams, hopes, and delusions.**_

_  
darkness (mmm...)  
magic (mmm...)  
power (mmm...)̈  
dreams (mmm...)  
hopes (mmm...)  
delicious (mmm...)_

"_**Darkness" The sky becomes dark. "Magic" Their magic of the elements grew. "Power" They felt stronger and faster. "Dreams" They can see a dream of peace. "Hope" They felt grow bigger. "Delicious" They felt pleasant as if they had peace all ready.**_

_Come to me childeren,  
and follow my way  
into the world of darkness and magic.  
With all my powers,Íll show you the way  
to all your dreams,  
hopes and delicious_

"_**Come to me my children. Follow my way into darkness and magic." The earth spoke to the xiaolin monks. "With all my powers of earth, fire, water, and wind I'll show you the way to your dreams, hopes, and delicious."**_

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Please read and review. Oh and if you do not know what delicious means here ya go. Delicious adjective highly pleasant to the taste.


	23. Omi’s View

**3 Doors Down - Away From The Sun**

**Omi's View**

**Omi Pov**

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone do what I've done  
I missed life  
I missed the colors of the world  
Can anyone go where I am  
_

_**I was helping my master return to our world from the yin yang world. What I did not know it was a trick from Chase to join him. I came to our world as life made no more sense. Can anyone do what I've done? No, they can't, because they would have missed their life. They would miss the color of our world. **_

_  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again  
_

_**I've found myself evil, so evil I was too far away from the light of the sun. The sun does not shine into this dark place. I'm too far evil to return to the light of the sun. There is no way I would see the light of the sun again.**_

_  
I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known  
_

_**I am over being good so I gave my loyalty to Chase. I am tired of living in the light that is why I am in the dark. Still, a bit of me felt missed. Can my friends see this down in my heart? I started to feel that feeling of good slipping away from me. There is nothing left back in the world I use to belong.**_

_  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_**I need to find myself that is far away from the sun. I need to find the feeling of good that reaches the light of the sun. My friends could see the far off good inside of me and brought me back to the world of light.**_

_  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms   
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
_

_**I could feel the shines of my good life again. Chase quickly showed me giving my loyalty to him. I need to find a way back but I couldn't. The people who cared for me tried their best to help but failed. I am now far down back in evil far away from the sun again.**_

_  
It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done  
_

_**It is all down to me again looking for my own way back. I have to make my life make sense again. Now I can't fail my friends.**_

_  
And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
_

_**I saw my friends come back but not as them selves. I have to find myself not just for me but for my friends now. They are now as far down away from the sun. Some time has passed and some how the sun shined on my friends again.**_

_  
'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun   
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_**My friends challenge Chase for my freedom but for their own. When they said I battle next to them, I have found myself once again. I was no longer far down away from the light of the sun. The light of the sun shined into the darkness once we won the challenge. I am back in the in the light in my friends arms. They cared about me so much the light of the sun came back to me.**_

**Kosmic: **Please read and review this for me.


	24. To be Healed

**Linkin Park Lyrics**

**Somewhere I belong**

**To be Healed**

**Jack Pov**

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I'd let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
When all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to loose   
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
_

_**This all began, and I had nothing. I was lost in nothingness. That is when she came here. At first I was confused. I let her out to find shen gong wu. I am no longer the only person who wanted the world. Inside of me the words of the world came to me. It is the only thing that is real. I have nothing to lose going after these shen gong wu. I was stuck, hollow, and alone but no more.**_

_  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like Im close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
_

_**I am now healed and I can feel my insides. I thought this was not real. I had let go of the pain inside. I had erased all that pain of being alone. I had healed and I could feel this new evil inside of me. This is real, I have found something I have all ways wanted.**_

_  
And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I What do I have but negativity  
Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to loose  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own and the fault is my own  
_

_**I have nothing to say. I can't believe this didn't fall into pieces. I got confused once I saw those strange people on robes. I looked every where only, to see that they had no chance against my robots. This was not how I had imagined but I have enemies. What am I really? Their looking at me as if I should not gain this power.**_

_  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain til it's gone  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like Im close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
_

_**I got away with some wu at different times fighting these monks. Now all I wanna do is heal and feel like nothing is real. I want to let go of this new pain. I want to erase this new pain. All I could do is to feel and heal this pain. One thing is for sure that hag became a real thorn. I want to find away to get what I wanted without her.**_

_  
I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything  
till I break away from me  
I will break away   
I'll find myself today  
_

_**I will never know why I let myself free her. All I want now is to be on my own. I will never feel anything else, until my new wound will heal. I won't be anything with her around. She is the pain and the wound. I will break away from her myself today.**_

_  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
Like Im close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong  
_

_**I want to heal and get away from her. I could feel her going away. I thought it wasn't real but she is gone. The pain went away. The pain got erased, and I am free from her. I had healed and I could feel that it is real. I found something I like all along.**_

_  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
_

_**I had healed and I could feel how evil I am. I could feel this evil that I wanted all along.**_

_  
I wanna heal  
I wanna feel  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
_

_**I had healed and I could feel my freedom. She is gone and this is something I wanted all along.**_

_  
Somewhere I belong _

_**This is somewhere I belong. I belong to evil all to my own.**_

**Kosmic: **Everyone please read and review this. I took awhile to do so, please review.


	25. Anything for you

**Evanescence - Anything for You**

**Anything for you**

**Jack Pov**

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me  
_

_**I will give you anything to you. Just forget the world that you thought you knew. If you want my help, please come and find me. I am doing nothing to stop you so please come to me.**_

_  
I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you  
_

_**I have believed all of your lies, just pretend to care about me. Make me believe and close your eyes for me. I will be anything for you only because I love you.**_

_  
Have you left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me  
_

_**You had left me all alone, just to make me feel alone haven't you? I only need you and every day I need you even more. If you want me, please come and find me. I will do anything you ask just tell me you love me.**_

_  
I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you  
_

_**I have believed all your lies. Just tell me that you love me. Make me believe you love me by closing your eyes. I will be anything and anyone you ask just for you.**_

_  
I'll believe  
All your liesJust pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you  
_

_**I have believed all of your lies. Just believe to love me and close your eyes. I will get you anything for you.**_

_  
Anything for you  
All without your hurt inside  
Will never, never die  
I'll be everything you need  
_

_**I will do anything all without you getting hurt. I will never die only because I will be anything you need.**_

_  
I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

_**I have believed all your lies. Just pretend you love me, just to make me believe you love me. I have closed my eyes to imagine anything for you.**_

**Kosmic: **Monday was my birthday so I am happy. Please read and review for a birthday gift for me please.


	26. You are Everywhere to me

**Michelle Branch - Everywhere**

**You are Everywhere to me**

**Kimiko Pov**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
_

_**I turned to myself once you died. I feel one part of you that's always with me. When I am awake, you're not here, but when I sleep you are everywhere with me.**_

_  
Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
_

_**Tell me how I got this far with you. Tell me why you are only in my dreams. Every time I look you are no where but in my dreams. So ever time I sleep you are always with me.**_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
_

_**You are everywhere to me and when I close my eyes I see you. You are everything to me. That is what makes me believe I am not alone. I am never alone without you.**_

_  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
_

_**I have finally recognized how you make me feel. It is hard to think that you might not be real. I sense it now, that the wind keeps me warm. You will never be away from me.**_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone  
_

_**I feel you everywhere with me. When I close my eyes, I can always feel you. You are everywhere with me. I know I can believe I am not alone.**_

_  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
_

_**I am never alone without you.**_

_  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
_

_**When I could touch your hand, I could understand everything. The beauty I knew was only the beginning for you and me. You always light up the day for me. I hoped that this day would never come. No matter where I go I always feel you.**_

_  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_

_**You are everywhere to me. I am going insane without you, even though I always see you. I just have to close my eyes just to see you. This is what echoed to me. That is why I must keep my eyes closed.**_

_  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

_**You are everyone I see. "So tell me please, do you see me?"**_

**Kosmic: **You all know it is Kimiko, but do you know who she is talking about? There is a hint. I wonder who will see it? Please read and Review.


	27. The Bad Things we Deal with

**WARNING: **EVERYONE READ THIS FIRST! I AM GOING TO CAP ALL OF THE WARNING ONLY TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! THIS LYRICS I GOT IS FULL OF BAD WORDS AND IT MIGHT SCARE YOUR MIND. READ AT RISK ONLY. I DO NOT WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE HERE. Thank and enjoy.

**Green Day - Jesus of Suburbia**

**The Bad Things we Deal with**

**Part 1**

**Jack Pov**__

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of suburbia  
From the bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of soda pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones I got away with  


_**I am the son of a father of rage and of a mother of love. From a book I read a family such as mine is above the unknown. My father never died by his sins. As far as I can see at least, my mother is all I get away with. **_

_  
And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
_

_**There is nothing wrong with me but wanting the world. The question is this how I am suppose to be? In this world of believing should I believe in what I can do?**_

_  
Get my television fix sitting on my crucifix  
The living room or my private womb  
While the moms and brads are away  
To fall in love and fall in debt  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine  
_

_**I can fix my own television by sitting on my chair in the living room of my home. I can only do this when my dad is away. My mom does not care about the robots I build. My mom love is all that is needed. My father's rage will make us fall into debt. I can tell my father drinks and smokes by how much-my mom cleans up the alcohol and the cigarettes each day. I try to keep my mom sane by doing some jobs around the house.**_

_And there's nothing wrong with me  
This is how I'm supposed to be  
In a land of make believe  
That don't believe in me  
_

_**There is nothing wrong with my family. This is how it is suppose to be in my home of belief. I do not want to believe in my dad.**_

_  
_**Part 2: City of The Damned**_  
_**Clay Pov**_  
At the center of the Earth  
In the parking lot  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught  
The motto was just a lie  
It says home is where your heart is  
But what a shame  
Cause everyone's heart  
Doesn't beat the same  
It's beating out of time  
_

_**On this earth we all call home, people with greed who want to take down my fathers farm want to make a parking lot and a 7-11 where our farm is. My father will not take any of these people's lies. This is our home our heart. It was a shame not to take million and millions of offers. In my families heart and our lands beats at the same time. No money can take our land away.**_

_  
City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to care  
_

_**If we sold our home, our home will be part of the city of the dead. There would be highways and signs that will be misleading to nowhere. That is a city of the damned. I can see lost children with dirty faces that no one would seem to care if my father sold our land.**_

_  
I read the graffiti  
In the bathroom stall  
Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
And so it seemed to confess  
It didn't say much  
But it only confirmed that  
The center of the earth  
Is the end of the world And I could really care less  
_

_**I can see graffiti in bathroom walls at the 7-11s. There would be shopping malls this person confessed to my father. It did not say much to my father. My father will never confirm to sell our home. This is our world the world I could care less for.**_

_  
City of the dead  
At the end of another lost highway  
Signs misleading to nowhere  
City of the damned  
Lost children with dirty faces today  
No one really seems to careeeeee  
_

_**My father will not let our home join the city of the dead. He will not allow highways and misleading signs to be put on our home land. He does not want to be part of the city of the damned. **_

_  
_**Part 3: I don't care**_  
_**Omi Pov**_  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't  
I don't care if you don't care  
x4  
_

_**I do not care if I don't have a family. I do not care if I don't find my family. I do not care if you don't care only because I have a new family.**_

_  
I don't careeeeeeeeee  
_

_**I do not care because I have a family at the temple.**_

_  
Everyone is so full of shit  
Born and raised by hypocrites  
Hearts recycled but never saved  
From the cradle to the grave  
We are the kids of war and peace  
From Anaheim to the middle east  
We are the stories and disciples  
Of the Jesus of suburbia  
Land of make believe  
And it don't believe in me  
Land of make believe  
And I don't believe  
And I don't care!  
I don't care! x4_

_**Everyone here has a family. I know I was born but I was raised as a Xiaolin monk. My heart is full of kindness and it never saved me from myself. Me and the others we fight a war and will make peace for the world. You could say our lives our like a story. We all were born in different areas of this world. We believe in different things. I do not care what they believe and where they are from. I don't care because we are a family.**_

_  
_**Part 4: Dearly beloved**_  
_**Kimiko Pov**

_  
Dearly beloved are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying  
Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure  
Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse  
_

_**Are you listening to me my beloved? I am leaving and can't remember a word that you said. You are demented and disturbed on your sick away of life. Get some therapy so you can fill the void between us. I came to a new life and I was overjoyed about my new friends. Nobody here is perfect and only one of them I can stand to be. A little one who has a lack in slang, another lacks to speak English right, and one who lacks in being mature. There is only one best for me.**_

_  
_**Part 5: Tales of another broken home**_  
_**Raimundo Pov**

_  
To live and not to breathe  
Is to die In tragedy  
To run, to run away  
To find what you believe  
And I leave behind  
This hurricane of fucking lies  
I lost my faith to this  
This town that don't exist  
_

_**Why should I live? Is it to die a tragedy? I ran away from my home to find what I should believe in. I leave behind a hurricane of lies behind me. I lost my faith of my hometown that I choose not to exist in.**_

_  
So I run  
I run away  
To the light of masochist  
And I leave behind This hurricane of fucking lies  
And I walked this line  
A million and one fucking times  
But not this time  
_

_**I ran away to where I can find light. I leave behind a hurricane of lies. I walk this way only because of millions of problems. This time thought…**_

_  
I don't feel any shame  
I won't apologize  
_

…_**I do not feel shame and I wont apologize.**_

_  
When there ain't nowhere you can go  
Running away from pain  
When you've been victimized  
Tales from another broken home  
_

_**There is no where I can go. I am running away from the pain I go through every day. I was a victim to a tale of a broken family.**_

_  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
You're leaving...  
Ah you're leaving home..._

_**I am leaving my family to get away from work. I am leaving my family to get away from the yelling. I am leaving my home just to away from it all. I am leaving home for my own life.**_

**Kosmic: **This is for all fans of Green Day. It took my two hours to do, so please review.


	28. The good washed out of me

**_Disturbed_  
Remember**

**The good washed out**

**Chase Young Pov**

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation   
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember  
_

_**All of the good I had once was washed off of me. I could not describe how I was changed. The good that pained me long ago that I no longer remember is gone. It was that bean who tore the hole for me. All that was good that I felt long ago I no longer remember.**_

_  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
_

_**I still hold onto some of that good just to let only one person know to know who I am. What was given to me was an evil life. I no longer hide behind the good I had. The mask of evil made me believe this is my path.**_

_  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
_

_**I was once blind to the fact that good was the only path. I can't embrace the light anymore. I am left alone in this dark world. I most not remember when I was once good. I have pride in being evil. I cannot deny evil is my path. I no longer feel the pain of good nor remember it.**_

_  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time And try to believe  
_

_**I still hold onto some of that good just to let only one person know to know who I am. What was given to me was an evil life. I no longer hide behind the good I had. The mask of evil made me believe this is my path.**_

_  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
_

_**The light blinds my eyes, and I must not embrace this light. All I want know is for the light to leave me alone. I do not want to remember the pride I once had when I was good. I will deny that I was once good. The pain of being good I chose not remember.**_

_  
If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can   
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me _

_**If I wanted to remember, I know I would be conquered by evil. If I can walk alone in the light, I would try to escape from this dark life I live.**_

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys this. Please read and review.


	29. Heart of Sorrow Theme

**Kosmic: **Ok this song I found is a good song. It fits basically into a story of mine. So this song will not to Xiaolin Showdown characters but into my story Heart of Sorrow. There maybe a spoiler if you see it or not.

**LOSTPROPHETS**

**Last Train Home **

**Heart of Sorrow Theme**

**Raimundo Pov**

_One! Two! Three!_

To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take  


_**It all began the day I had enough courage to tell Kimiko I loved her. My heart broke into pieces once I found Kimiko was in love with Omi. It felt has if my heart went into a train and left. That is what I actually did. I left the temple.**_

_  
But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today  
_

_**The days past as I got home to where I was born. My heart still on a train leaving this world. My father throw me out once I came to him. Heart that is on a train speed up, I could felt myself being lost to this world. So lost I ran away from home.**_

_  
But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love  
_

_**The train that held my heart came to a dead stop as I did on a mountain top. A man spoke to me saying a train in motion could go on. The train my change to where I may go searching for my life. Al I had to do was jump and see if I live from the fall. As the train rushed off past the dead end I did as well.**_

_  
I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here  
_

_**Who am I, where am I? It was as if I am on a lost rail road. No where to go and no where to be. As the train stopped to a mystery person I did as well. She told me if I wanted to remember I must go on. She told me if I to remember I should go on until I die. **_

_  
But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today  
_

_**I kept moving until I stopped once again. I came to where I saw this girl. She was as my heart spoke. She is with two others and it seems as if I know them. I went with them because they said they could help. The train inside me is telling me I have been here before. My heart bonded for the girl who told me she loves me. A boy came to me and told me that a train does not stay in one place for long. He said that the girl was lost and told me to go on. **_

_  
But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love  
_

_**I kept moving feeling like there is nothing more for me. I came to a forest and met some guy who told me not to give up. To keep moving and find my memory. I wanted to go back but a train does not go in reverse.**_

_  
Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love  
_

_**I came to a person who lied to me. I did not know what he said was a lie. He told me I belong with him. I felt the same way after awhile. I could feel as if I belong with him. For some odd reason the train wanted to move on. I told it not to. I found were I belong.**_

_  
But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again_

_**I moved on with who I thought I belong to. I returned to the people I thought I knew. With out knowing what was going on the trained crashed as I did. I laid where I belong with the person I crashed into. I now belong to the heavens with this girl.**_

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys.


	30. The Girl I Once Had

**KILLERS   
Mr Brightside  
The Girl I Once Had**  
**Jack Pov**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go  
_

_**I finally escaped from my prison and now I am doing well. I kissed my beloved Kimiko and she shoved me away. It was only a kiss and she hates me. It was as if I fell asleep to a nightmare. This nightmare I saw Kimiko leaving in a cab. I saw Raimundo smoking and it seems as if he was waiting for something. Next thing that happened in this nightmare Kimiko was with Raimundo in bed. It made me sick to my stomach. This is all in my head in a nightmare. This nightmare does not end and it shows Kimiko touching Raimundo's chest. This nightmare became a horrow to me as Raimundo took off my Kimiko's dress off.**_

_  
And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
_

_**I could not look at this nightmare anymore, and it was killing me. I must take control of this nightmare. I felt jealousy turning against a sea of rage. What did I do to pay for this? I opened up my eyes to get rid of this horrid nightmare.**_

_  
I'm coming out of my cageAnd I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go  
_

_**Coming out of that nightmare made me be fine. It was only a nightmare so I ran down and to my surprise I saw Kimiko kissing Raimundo. I told myself it was only a kiss and that's it. It came to me when I fell asleep earlier showed me this would happen. I looked and saw Kimiko calling a cab. I had to follow her so I did. I saw her walk in a house and I peered in and saw she in bed with Raimundo. I looked away because I know what was next. It was all in my head. I know she is touching his chest and he was taking off her dress.**_

_  
Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside  
_

_**I just could not look because it was killing me. I must take control of my jealousy before it turns into a sea. I ran away through this lullaby. I started to choke on this alibi. What did I do to have this type of destiny?**_

_  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
_

_**I will never love again. I never sleep again. I never be sad again. I will never go back to her.**_

**Kosmic: **chloe spicer you requested this so here it is. Please read and review everyone.


	31. Stolen my Heart

**She's the Blade  
Sugarcult**_  
_**Stolen my Heart**

**Jack Spicer Pov**

_  
Don't you make a move tonight  
You can only stagger  
Once she's got you in her sight  
You're the one she's after  
_

_**I barely moved at all in my lab and everything basically gone. Who took all my stuff? I thought as I saw Katnappe looking at me in her evil smile. Katnappe was all ways after what I was.**_

_  
She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
You're back-steppin and back-stabbing everything in your life  
_

_**Ashley is like a swift blade cutting through me like paper. I was afraid because she was all ways closer to everything I wanted. Ashley back stabbed me in the past when we teamed up but now she has everything.**_

_  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
_

_**Katnappe stole everything that my heart desired. I now want all that back and I will do anything for it. She has stolen everything I desired but myself.**_

_  
One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter  
That she's got you by surprise  
Misery's your master  
_

_**I have known how many fights I have had with her. All those fights don't even matter now. It is either do or die. Ashley has all ways surprised me with her talents. She is a master at stealing.**_

_  
She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
Your back-steppin and she's out wrecking everything in your life  
_

_**Katnappe has blades all ways at hand to cut me like paper. I am afraid of what she wants to steal from me know. I know I have my share of back stabbing her as she has to me.**_

_  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
_

_**Katnappe has stolen everything I all ways wanted. I want it all back now. Katnappe pointed at the globe she has not stolen yet. I understood what she meant by that. Ashley has stolen the one thing I have been aiming for.**_

_  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
_

_**Katnappe has stolen everything. Ashley now controls everything. Katnappe stole everything of mine. Ashley controls everything of mine.**_

_  
She's the blade  
She's the blade  
She's the blade and you're the paper  
She's the blade and you're just...  
_

_**Katnappe has claws of blades. Ashley has claws of blades. She has claws of blades to rip paper like me. She has claws like a blade and I am just…**_

_  
She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got you closer  
_

_**Katnappe is a blade and I am just paper. I got afraid as she walks closer to me.**_

_  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
_

_**Ashley walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my lips. She has won, and Katnappe stole everything from me. Now I don't want it back. Ashley stole everything my heart desired even me. Now I don't want it back.**_

_  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
And controlled everything  
_

_**Katnappe stole everything including me. Ashley controls everything including me. She stole and controls me.**_

**Kosmic: **shaman-duelist you requested a long time ago from me to do something from Sugarcult so here you go. Please read and Review everyone.


	32. My Prayer

**Like a Prayer**

**My Prayer**

**Kimiko Pov**

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home  
_

_**Life is a mystery to everyone. I am all alone standing by myself with no one. "Kimiko" I turned and saw Raimundo calling my name. For a moment I felt like I was home when Raimundo is with me.**_

_  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
_

"_**Kim" Rai said making my heart beat, as if my prayer had been answered. Rai lends me his hand and I took it. "Let me take you home." Rai said took my midnight sky. It was like Rai heard my payers. I wanted to go home and I wanted to be with him.**_

_  
I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me  
_

"_**Kim…" Rai said to me as if he was my angel. I really did not have a choice but hear his voice. It feels like I was flying. I closed my eyes feeling safe with Rai in this sky. Only for a second I felt like I was falling out of the sky. I still had my eyes closed. "You are my heavenly angel." I said in a smile.**_

_  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
_

"_**KIM!" I heard Rai yell as my eyes open as he catches me. My prayer is my name thanks to him. "Kim let me take you away." Rai said to me at this midnight hour. I hugged him as if he was my prayer.**_

_  
Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancingIt's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing  
_

"_**Kim I love you." Rai said in a soft child like whisper to me. I melted in his arms letting my child of prayer take control. My heart was dancing to each beat. It seemed like I was in a dream. There was no beginning nor an end to what could happen. "Kim you are with me forever more." Rai said as I smiled. I hope this is not a dream.**_

_  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
_

"_**Kim" Rai said make me the happiest girl on this world. I would be on my knees asking him to take me any where as long as he was there. This is a magical hour for me. I can feel the power Rai has. **_

_  
Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there  
_

_**Just like my prayer I am home in Tokyo and with Rai with me. "Kimiko" Rai said to me in a smile. Rai has all ways amused me and was a mystery to me. Just like in a dream I had Rai kissed me on my lips. **_

_  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me_

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review.


	33. You’re Not Evil

**Madonna Sorry**

**You're Not Evil**

**Katnappe Pov**

_Je suis désolé  
Lo siento  
Ik ben droevig  
Sono spiacente  
Perdóname_

I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before

**I have heard it all before Jack. I don't hear it anymore. **

_  
I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
_

_**I do not want to hear your stories. I do not want to know your stories. Do not even say that you are sorry. I have heard you say all of this before and I can take care of myself. I don't need your help.**_

_  
I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore  
_

_**I have heard all your stories and I don't want to know them. Do not even say the words 'forgive me.' I have seen it all before and now I can no longer take it anymore.**_

_  
You're not half the man you think you are  
Save your words because you've gone too far  
I've listened to your lies and all your stories   
You're not half the man you'd like to be  
_

_**You are not even the man you claim that you think you are. You are not evil so save your words Jack. You have gone way too far this time. I have heard all of your lies and stories before. You are not an evil guy not even half an evil guy that you think you are.**_

_I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
_

_**I don't want to know and hear you anymore. Do not even want to hear you say you are sorry to me. I have heard you say sorry too many times to me. I have heard you say sorry before. I can now take care of myself.**_

_  
I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore  
_

_**I do not want to know or hear you say forgive me to me. I have seen you say this too much to me. I can no longer take it any more Jack.**_

_  
Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things than hear you speak  
We stayed because I made it so convenient  
Don't explain yourself you'll never see  
_

_**I don't want you to explain your self to me. Your talk is cheap and there is nothing important you could say to me. I only stayed with you to convenient you to be evil. Do not explain yourself, and you will never be evil.**_

_  
(Sorry in multiple languages)  
(Sorry, in english, looped multiple times)   
_

_**I can see through each language you speak. All you are saying is sorry to me.**_

_  
I've heard it all before  
_

_**I have heard it all before Jack.**_

_  
I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
_

_**I do not want to hear you say sorry. I do not want to know that you are sorry. So please don't say you are sorry. I have heard you say it all before. I am my own woman and I can take care of myself.**_

_  
I don't want to hear  
I don't want to know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore  
Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things than hear you speak _

_**I don not want to hear and I do not want to know that you want to forgive me. I have seen it all before Jack and I cannot take it anymore. I do not want you to explain yourself, because talk is cheap. There are more important things for me to do then hear you speak Jack.**_

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone likes this as much as I do. Please read and Review.


	34. Wuya’s Forbidden Love

**Forbidden Love**

**Madonna**

**Wuya's Forbidden Love**

_Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture  
_

_**With Raimundo's help Wuya now rules the world. Wuya felt she has everything but something was missing. Until the day Raimundo tripped and his lips touched Wuya's lips. That one slip sealed a future that was not seen. Their eyes looked at one another and Wuya felt what was missing from her life.**_

_  
Once upon a time  
There was a boy and there was a girl  
Just one touch from your hands  
Was all it took to make me falter_

**It was a long time ago one Heylin girl fell in love with a Xiaolin guy. Back then it was Wuya who fell in love with Dashi. Dashi touched Wuya's hands with that Wuya fell in love the first time.**

_  
Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love, forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We sealed our destiny forever  
Forbidden love, forbidden love  
_

_**Back then and in the present Heylin's and Xiaolin's were forbidden to fall in love. Back then someone made Wuya fight against Dashi but now it is different. It may have been forbidden love but Wuya's destiny with Raimundo is now forever.**_

_  
Just one smile on your face  
Was all it took to change my fortune  
Just one word from your mouth  
Was all I needed to be certain  
_

_**After their lips touched, it only took a smile from Raimundo to make Wuya smile. Wuya thought that this change was for the better. When ever Wuya heard her name from Raimundo's mouth she would be happy.**_

_  
Once upon a time  
There was a boy and there was a girlHearts that intertwine  
They lived in a different kind of world  
_

_**Other then this time Wuya only had her heart for only one other. Wuya would never forget about the time she was in love with Dashi. Wuya's heart intertwines with the light she now holds dear.**_

_  
Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love, forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We sealed our destiny forever  
Forbidden love, forbidden love_

**Wuya knows Xiaolin's and Heylin's were forbidden to be in love. Wuya did not care one bit. Wuya has light in her destiny named Raimundo.**

_  
Just one kiss Five  
Just one touch Four  
Just one look Three  
Two  
One  
_

_**It only took one fall for a kiss. Just one touch from the lips and one good look to make Wuya's heart bound. **_

_  
Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love, forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We sealed our destiny forever  
Forbidden love, forbidden love  
_

_**Once Wuya has captured Raimundo ex-friends was when something changed. Wuya knew that some how this love she has will be her downfall. **_

_Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love, forbidden love  
Forbidden love  
We sealed our destiny forever  
Forbidden love, forbidden love_

**Wuya sat back on her thrown looking through a magazine. Her thoughts were on Raimundo until she heard Jack and Omi who were trying to open some box. Once Raimundo returned to inform her his friends escape she already captured Omi and Jack. Wuya was happy to see Raimundo.**

_  
Just one kiss Five  
Just one touch Four  
Just one look Three  
Just one love Two  
One  
_

_**Wuya in a happy mood knowing the death of Raimundo's friends was her downfall. Raimundo opened the puzzle box betraying her. It was just one touch of their lips shatter in her mind. The image of Raimundo look and love she had for her shattered. It was forbidden love Wuya wanted.**_

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry for not updating this for a very long time. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did. Please review this.


	35. Hit the Road Jack

**Kosmic: **Ok this song is self explaining so I am just going to post the song. If you want you can take the song and fill in the blanks on your own. I hope you just enjoy the song.

**Artist: Ray Charles Lyrics  
Song: Hit The Road Jack Lyrics**

**Hit the Road Jack**

_Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.  
What you say?  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more._

Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,  
You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.  
I guess if you said so  
I'd have to pack my things and go. That's right

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.  
What you say?  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.  
Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
you ain't got no money you just ain't no good.  
Well, I guess if you say so  
I'd have to pack my things and go. That's right

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.  
What you say?  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

Well  
don't you come back no more.  
Uh, what you say?  
don't you come back no more.  
I didn't understand you  
don't you come back no more.  
You can't mean that  
don't you come back no more.Oh, now baby, please  
don't you come back no more.  
What you tryin' to do to me?  
don't you come back no more.  
Oh, don't treat me like that  
don't you come back no more.

**Kosmic: **As I said it is self explanatory. It is Jack leaving home because of his mom. That is if you heard the song before. Please review if you wish.


	36. Simple and Clean Goodbye

**Simple and Clean**

**Simple and Clean Goodbye**

**Pov Me**

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say,  
please, oh baby, don't go,   
Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,   
it's hard to let it go  
_

_**I look back and hope you don't leave me this way. "Please don't leave me like this! I am sorry." My voice echoed into space. I must make this Simple and Clean for all those who tried to keep me here.**_

_  
You're giving me  
too many things lately,  
you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
"Don't get me wrong I love you,  
but does that mean I have to meet, your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand,  
what I meant when I said "no",   
I don't think life is quite that simple,  
_

_**I remember everything that you gave me. You gave me happiness and many ideas. All of you smiled at me hoping I keep moving on. "Do get my wrong I will all ways have a piece of me here to keep what I have been going as long as I get your reviews." I had to say to everything as I never said no to much.**_

_  
When you walk away,  
you don't hear me say,  
please, oh baby, don't go,  
Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,  
it's hard to let it go  
_

_**When I walk away, it doesn't mean I will not quit. Everyone here has been so nice every day and night. I will never quit all of you. I will try and keep going for all of you.**_

_  
The daily things,  
that keep us all busy,  
are confusing me,   
that's when you came to me, and said,  
"Wish I could prove I love you,  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?"   
"When we are older you'll understand,  
it's enough when I say so, And maybe, some things are quite that simple  
_

_**The daily things I do keep me busy away from all of you. I am trying to organize my life just for all of you. "I wish I could stay, but my mind wants me to move on." I said as keep growing older. I am trying to make this simple for everyone here.**_

_  
When you walk away, you don't hear me say,  
please, oh baby, don't go,   
Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,   
it's hard to let it go  
_

_**When I walk away, please, don't cry. I will continue here the best I can but I must move on. Only time will tell if I come back with ideas. This is hard for me as much as you read this.**_

_  
Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning,  
is a little later on,   
regardless of warnings,  
the future doesn't scare me at all,   
nothings like before...  
_

_**I hold on for too long, and I will never stay away for long. Regardless what I do I will keep working hard on what I have left for everyone.**_

_  
When you walk away, you don't hear me say,  
please, oh baby, don't go,   
Simple and Clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight,   
it's hard to let it go  
_

_**When I walk away, it doesn't mean I will be gone forever. I care for everything everyone here.**_

_  
Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning,  
is a little later on,   
regardless of warnings,  
the future doesn't scare me at all,   
nothings like before...  
_

……

_  
Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning,  
is a little later on,   
regardless of warnings,  
the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before... _

_**This is not my goodbye to Xiaolin Showdown and to everyone here, but I am moving onto another place on this site. I have all most lost all interest in Xiaolin Showdown. That doesn't mean I will quit on my stories.**_


	37. Being a Leader Being in Love

**Dashboard Confessionals**

**Bend and Not Break **

**Being a Leader Being in Love**

**Raimundo Pov**

_I catalogue these steps now  
Decisive and intentioned.  
Precise and patterned  
Specifically to yours.  
_

**I have watched you as we trained with each other. I have tried be just as good as you. Be at your pace and at your pattern of foot steps.**

_  
I'm talented at breathing  
Especially exhaling,  
So that my chest will  
rise and fall with yours.  
_

**I breathe as if I am starting to lose it all. I exhale knowing the other two notices I am not being a leader. My breathing is rising and falling with yours. I want to be with you but, I have a duty of being a leader and not a lover.**

_  
I'm careful not to wake you  
Fearing conversation.  
It's better just to hold you  
And keep you pacified.  
_

**I am being as careful as I cannot to wake you in the morning. I fear to have a conversation with you alone. It is better just to hold this leadership so I can protect you.**

_  
I'm talented with reason  
I cover all the angles.  
I can fail before I ever try.  
_

**I am talented with this reasoning. I have covered all the angles of this love being notice. I could fail before I start but I won't let that happen.**

_  
Try to understand there's an old mistake  
that fools will make and,  
I'm the king of them  
pushing everything that's good away so,  
Won't you hold me now? (I will not bend, I will not break)  
Won't you hold me now? (I will not bend, I will not break)  
_

**I have made one old mistake and with that mistake you found out how much I love you. I was a fool to make that mistake. The mistake to push you away from me now. Wont you hold me know or am I too late?**

_  
I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break  
Or I can break and take it with a smile.  
_

**I am very agile, when I bend my heart will not break. I can brake but always have a smile. So you don't love me.**

_  
And I am so resilient  
I recover quickly  
I'll convince you soon that I am fine  
_

**I have to be resilient because I am your leader. I have to recover quickly, just to convince you I am fine. I am a leader so I can't show weakness.**

_  
Try to understand there's an old mistake  
that fools will make and,  
I'm the king of them  
pushing everything that's good away so,  
Won't you hold me now? (I will not bend, I will not break)  
Won't you hold me now? (For you I rise, for you I fall)_

**I will never make that old mistake again, that fools would only make. I pushed away the truth for so long that I loved you. Now you won't hold me now.**__

Just hold me close to you.  
Just hold me close to you

_Just hold me close to you (Won't you hold me now?) _

_Just hold me close to you (Won't you hold me now?) _

_  
_**I will hold onto you close to protect you from being hurt. You would hold onto me close because you would be in pain. You told me you wont hold onto any more. You said you wont but you are.**

_  
Try to understand there's an old mistake  
that fools will make and,  
I'm the king of them  
pushing everything that's good away so,  
Won't you hold me now...?  
Won't you hold me now... now... now...?_

**Please understand this is no mistake. I am not a fool and you are not. I pushed away my love to you now, and you feel the love to me. "Wont you hold me now Kim?" I asked her after the battle. "Yes I will Rai." Kim told me as I hoped not to be hurt again.**


End file.
